


Oblivious Idiots

by ArisuShanti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, lol what is this, so have mercy, this is the first "yaoi" I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuShanti/pseuds/ArisuShanti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi and Nishinoya devise a plan to make Hinata and Kageyama realize their feelings for one another (and probably have them make out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yachi's Plan

It is frustrating to just watch. It is so obvious. How can they not see? It is literally in plain sight, and yet they still don't know.

Yachi Hitoka watched from the sidelines as the Karasuno Volleyball Team was playing a practise match with Nekoma. It was fun to be the co-manager of the team, Kiyoko-senpai was so nice and so were the boys. The best part was watching them play. It could be described as magical, the way they worked with each other and their differences. Seeing their teamwork, the trust, the friendshi-  
  


"HINATA, YOU IDIOT!" Kageyama yelled, as the short boy missed his serve. Again.

Well, the friendship aspect was a work in progress. Yachi turned her head to see Kageyama scolding Hinata for missing his serve again. The tiny orange haired boy was slowly shrinking into the back as the taller raven hair smacked the back of his head. Even though Kageyama was yelling at Hinata, a small pink blush sat atop his cheeks and it wasn't from playing. Hinata also started to grow red as Kageyama started going up in his face, still yelling though.

Yachi and everyone else knew what they thought of each other. It has become a little inside joke between the whole team. Of course the only people who don't know are the subjects themselves.

It has become slightly annoying for her. They were both sweet people. She glanced at Kageyama yelling. Well, one of them is sweeter than the other. It was a cute pair, and she was struggling to keep her fangirling to herself when they end up in awkwardly cute situations.

Most of the time she and Kiyoko-senpai would talk about the boys and who they would look good with. Surprisingly the main manager likes to talk about that kind of stuff, which shocked Yachi at first. They even came up with couple names for them. Like 'KageHina' is Kageyama and Hinata.

She turned her attention back to the court and watched in amusement as Tanaka had to split the two up forcefully. Hinata scrambling as Tanaka lifted him off the ground by his collar. Soon after Kageyama jumped in and pushed Tanaka away from Hinata, saying something along the lines of 'Only I can beat him up'. She sighed and turned away as Tanaka and Kageyama started a brawl. Poor Nekoma.

Coach Ukai called for a well needed break and the teams dispersed. Kageyama and Tanaka were still arguing over something stupid, so Yachi decided to stay away from them. She instead made her way over to Nishinoya who was in the corner practising receives against the wall.

"U-Uh, hello Nishinoya-senpai." Yachi tapped the smaller boy on the shoulder. His ears perked up at the sound of his name being accompanied with the word 'senpai', and he twirled around to her with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Why hello, Manager!" He grinned brightly, holding the Volleyball under his arm. "You called upon me?"

She blushed a bit at his forward attitude. She wasn't completely used to boys being so friendly with her, it embarrassed her. "I-I uh, wanted to ask your opinion on Kageyama-san and Hinata-san..."

Noya quirks an eyebrow at her. "Well I think they are being dumb. It's obvious that they like each other. Why doesn't one of them ask the other out." He simply stated, returning to his receiving with the wall. Not like he needed anymore practise.

The girl was surprised at his very straightforward answer. "Yeah, K-Kiyoko-senpai and I are trying to find a way to get them together..." She jumped quickly to the point, feeling a bit funny asking him this.

Noya paused for a moment at her words, as the ball he threw into the air landed on his head. He flinched and rubbed his head as a bump started to form on his forehead. He scratched his chin and gestured for her to continue.

"And I wanted to know if you had any ideas.." Yachi fidgeted hoping he wouldn't get mad at her. "Since you and Asahi-senpai are-."

Noya's hand shot out and covered her mouth before she could say anything else. His eyes were wild and he dragged her to the corner, removing his hand from her mouth. Yachi blinked in surprise and Noya leaned in giving her a curious eye.

"How do you know about that?" He whispered, looking side to side to see if anyone heard. Everyone seemed to be going about their business not caring at all.

"I-I, um..." She stuttered shrinking into the corner in fear, despite the fact that she was way taller than the older boy.

_I'm dead! He's going to kill me! I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I'm going to die! I'm going to get torn apart by this spiky haired demon-_

Noya snapped in front of her face, and gave her a stunning grin. He laughed as Yachi shrunk even farther into the corner, thinking this was a way of him baring his fangs and preparing to eat her. This made the boy grin even wider and he gave her a hard pat on the shoulder, nearly knocking her down and almost enough to make her pee in her pants a bit.

"It's fine! Just don't tell anyone," He whispered the last part in her ear and turned to the wall again, throwing the ball up. "But you should make them have a bottle episode."

The girl tilted her head in confusion. "It's when you put them in a small space, and make them do things in there."

Yachi's eyes went wide.

_Do... Things...?_

"Ano, Noya-senpai I don't think that's what a bottle episode is..." She scratched her head awkwardly. Just the idea made her cringe slightly.

He laughed, and threw up the ball toward the wall. "What I'm saying is, we lock them in a locker and make them confess!"

Yachi considered the idea. Hinata and Kageyama could probably fit in a locker together. Considering Hinata is so small and the lockers at their school were about the size of Kageyama. Scratching her head she pictured the two boys in a small locker.

Their bodies pressed against each other, the taller boy peering down at the small one, them staring into each other's eyes as they confessed to one another, them slowly leaning into each other closing the gap between them-.

Yachi shook her head blushing at the thought. She knew that it was a terrible idea that could end up going horribly wrong, but the look on Noya's face that peered up at her in glittering anticipation. Also the image of Kageyama and Hinata made her decide.

"Let's do it, senpai!"

~~~

Hinata ran through the hallways, dufflebag in his arms. He maneuvered through the crowd, bumping into a couple of students and uttering a quick apology as he raced past them. For some reason today Hinata was feeling especially hyper and happy today. If that was even possible.

He woke up to the sun shining and the birds chirping, his mom made pancakes that morning, and it was a warm day so he decided to bike to school. He hadn't felt this good in months.

When he reached the gym door he burst through with a smile on his face, but it faded as he saw the room. It was empty.

Frowning, he threw his stuff toward a bench and started to practice by himself. He started to perfect his serve, but almost all the balls ended up hitting the net and falling useless onto the floor. Hinata's frown deepened.

He wondered where everyone else was, especially Kageyama. He knew he wasn't super duper late, and he also knew he wasn't too early either. He was especially looking forward to Kageyama's king tosses.

Kageyama was the best setter Hinata has ever played with. His tosses were always perfect for him, even though lately he has been missing them. Though, he kinda knew why, he was getting distracted as of late. As he jumps into the air and Kageyama tosses to him, Hinata's eyes always seem to land on Kageyama and puts the small boy into a trance. He didn't even know why this happened, but everytime Kageyama is staring right back at him, and it makes his heart skip a beat.

He asked his mom for advice on this, and she smiled whispering something about how his dad owes her 10$. He didn't really know what money had to do with his failed spikes.

Suddenly the door was thrown open, and standing in the open door frame was none other than Nishinoya Yuu. Without saying a word he stormed into the gym and stopped dead in front of Hinata, staring into his eyes intensely making Hinata uncomfortable. The orange-haired boy shifted his weight back and forth, trying to avoid his Senpai's powerful gaze.

"Hinata," Noya said his name simply, yet it was a bit scary to Hinata.

"Y-Yes, Noya!" His voice wavering in fear and anticipation as to what the older boy was going to do.

The older boy narrowed his eyes at Hinata, making him even more nervous. After a solid minute of Nishinoya just staring at Hinata, he finally spoke again.

"You're going to have to come with us, Hinata," The libero's expression not changing at all, keeping his straight face. Hinata quirked an eyebrow.

"Us...?" Just as he said that Yachi ran through the open doorway and stopped beside Nishinoya, panting. She finally noticed that the two boys were staring at her, so she straightened herself up, dusting off her skirt. She then turned to Nishinoya and gave him a salute.

"I was finally able to capture _The Raven_ and got him _in his cage,"_ Yachi began speaking in code, and Nishinoya nodded his head. "I also have the bag for _The Cat_ if we need it."

The short boy smiled, finally breaking his facade.

"Good."

And before Hinata knew it there was a bag over his head, rope tied around his feet and was proceeded to be dragged out the door. The maniac howling laughter of his senpai filling the echoing gymnasium.


	2. Stuck Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

Hinata's rear started to become sore from all the dragging around. Nishinoya had him in an awkward position, where he was being dragged by the hood of his shirt and his butt was being scraped along the floor. The least they could do was pick his feet up so he wouldn't have to get butt burn. 

He could hear both Yachi and Noya talking to each other about how their plan was practically a success. He was getting a bit annoyed that he didn't know what they were talking about and this _plan_ that involved him. Hopefully they weren't about to throw him into some body of water and let him drown. 

Hinata shuddered at the thought, so he decided to ask to make sure he wasn't about to be murdered.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" His voice was slightly muffled and Yachi had to bend down to hear him.

"Oh, we're going to make sure that you and Kageyama stay friends. Real close friends. _Real close._ " Nishinoya let out another evil cackle, and turned a corner, letting Hinata's butt hit the edge.

"Can you at least not leave a red burn mark on my ass." The boy mumbled, as Nishinoya bumped him into another trashcan. Nishinoya just chuckled, bumping him into a wall, in spite of him.

After another couple of bumps and turns the two finally dropped him on the floor and forcefully shoved him into a small space. Hinata still had the bag over his head, so he reluctantly pulled it off and the first thing he noticed was that he was pressed into the body of a well built boy.

"Hinata?" A voice asked from above him, and he looked up to see that he was face to face with none other than-...

"Kageyama?" He asked himself astonished. Is this what those two wanted to accomplish? To shove him and Kageyama into what seems to be a locker? Yachi called from outside.

"This had to be done, sorry!" She didn't sound that sorry. A rattling sound came from outside the door, then the sound of a lock clicking could be heard. Now, Hinata and Kageyama were officially locked in a locker together.

Hinata sighed, looking up at Kageyama who didn't look all to eager either. They both were a bit uncomfortable and he blushed realizing what little space was separating them. His face was practically pressed against the taller boy's chest, which he was somewhat glad of, so Kageyama couldn't see his blushing face.

The boy hovering over him cleared his throat, "I'm guessing they put us here because we have been fighting alot recently." 

Hinata nodded slowly, his face going redder as he smelt that Kageyama was wearing cologne. 

"I mean I'm only getting annoyed because you keep missing my tosses." Kageyama stated bluntly, as if he was the one who was right. 

"Well, it's not my fault that you're distracting me!" He retorted back, trying to cross his arms in resistance, but ended up squishing himself. Kageyama raised an eyebrow in suspicion and slight confusion.

"How am I distracting you, huh?" Kageyama started to sound annoyed. It was true what he said though.

Everytime Kageyama tossed was the best feeling to Hinata. Especially when he hit his toss. What felt even better to Hinata was looking at his determined face, so concentrated. The way his skin glowed, glistened with sweat, and his piercing eyes staring right at him. In those short moments the boy could finally see his partner for what he really felt. All the pent up anger, happiness and another he couldn't tell was in his expression when their eyes lock for those tiny minuscule almost insignificant short moments.

"I-It's just..." He started to get antsy. "When you toss to me you look so cool and-..."

He stopped himself. He shook his head to try and get his thoughts straight. His heart was beating faster, his face heating up and his hands were trying to break free. He almost called Kageyama handsome, as if he had a crush on him.

"-you always overshoot the toss!" He quickly finished, trying not to sound shaken up. Although, he regretted it immediately as he felt Kageyama tense against him.

"It's not my fault your stupid face is always in my way!" Hinata looked up at him in confusion, but Kageyama only looked away. If he didn't know any better, he might have thought that the tall boy was blushing.

"I'm not saying that your stupid face distracts me! Why would I look there!" Kageyama added angrily, his face completely flushed now. He looked up at him even more confused, then something clicked inside him.

_Damn, Kageyama looks really hot_

Now he was completely sure of why he was feeling this way. He actually had a crush on Kageyama. I know what you're all thinking. He had to decipher that? He didn't already know that? Well, let me tell you all. He is stupid.

"Kageyama-kun." Kageyama looked down at the small boy, still slightly angry. 

"Kiss me." He stated plainly, with no expression on his face.

_What am I doing._

_~~~_

Kageyama flushed in response. "Kiss you?!" The setter asked with wild eyes, Hinata just nodded.

"Kiss me." To make it even worse, he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, making the taller boy flush red. 

Personally, Hinata had no idea what he was doing. He just really liked Kageyama, so he just let his heart speak for him. Well, more like letting his dick speak for him.

"Baka! Wh-What are you saying?!" Kageyama stuttered trying to back up, but realizing he was in a locker.

"I don't know, I just want to try something. It'll help us become closer as friends. I think," Hinata bluntly stated trying to lean closer to Kageyama, experimenting with his reactions. This time, he tried to push away, but only made a weak attempt. Hinata took that as a sign to continue.

He pressed his body up against Kageyama, resting his head right under his chin, snuggling into the crook of his neck. Almost in a slow dance position, except for the fact they were slowly suffocating in a locker. This time, Kageyama made no attempt to get away. He could hear his shaky unsteady breath, and his loud heart beating. Or maybe that was his own pounding heart. 

Hinata slowly lifted up a hand and reached to caress Kageyama's cheek. His fingers running along the boy's sharp jawline, as the said boy drew in a quick breath. Surely, he was almost at the edge.

Finally, Hinata's fingers made his way to his chin, and they wrapped around it, tilting his head down so they were now eye to eye, a mere couple of inches apart. As he stared into the setter's eyes, he had the same look he always had when he spiked to Hinata. The same fire, the same determination. Except now, there was a new emotion mixed in. Love.

Or maybe it was lust?

"Fuck it." Kageyama growled, grasping the back of Hinata's neck and roughly pressing his lips against Hinata's. This time Hintata was out of control.

The smaller boy let out a muffled gasp, as he was pushed backwards, and pinned to the locker wall. 

They both continued to make out, Hinata's hands tangling themself in Kageyama's hair and Kageyama's hands slowly inching downward from Hinata's waist. 

Hinata nipped lightly at Kageyama's bottom lip, asking for his permission and he obliged, opening his mouth a bit and Hinata immediately slipped his tongue in.  A battle for dominance ensued, both of them trying to gain the upper hand. Kageyama pulled at his hair, and Hinata moaned pausing for a second. Kageyama took his chance and pushed through, evidently winning against him.

This wasn't really one of the things Kageyama expected to beat Hinata in, but here they are. Kissing in some random poor person's locker. 

Hinata reluctantly pulled back to catch his breath, looking up to see how his partner was doing. Both the two, were panting and their lips were both swollen. Their uniforms were a bit crooked and he sucked in a breath, when he saw that Kageyama's hair was tousled and messy.

_Oh shit, I'm gay._

"U-Uh..." It finally sunk in, what he did, and his face was becoming increasingly red. He just kissed his partner. Quickly he looked side to side and tried to back up, but ultimately failed realizing he was in a locker. Kageyama simply smirked at him, a light blush on his face.

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something (probably a sarcastic comment on his height), when the door to the locker was swung open. The pair looked in shock as they both came face to face with a tired looking Tsukishima Kei.

At first the tall blonde didn't notice the two, because his face was turned away, but when he focused his attention on his locker, his eyes widened a bit and his eyebrow shot up. All Hinata could do was stare at him, and he stared back, then looked up at Kageyama. He put on his trademark smirk.

"Well, look at what we have here. Gay 1 and Gay 2." He spat sarcastically at them, crossing his arms over his chest, looking a bit annoyed at the inconvenience. Hinata cocked his head to the side wondering why he would even know what he and Kageyama did, when it hit him. He wasn't in the most _innocent_ position.

Kageyama's arms were wrapped tightly around the small boy's waist, and Hinata had his hands around the other's neck. They only had a mere 3 inches separating them, and the pair in general looked like they went through a bit of action.

"I'll leave you two to it." Tsukishima's glasses glinted giving him and evil look, as he slammed the locker door in their faces, locking it as he went to class with Yamaguchi.

Hinata glanced up at Kageyama, who had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Well, look on the bright side!" Hinata beamed, "At least we have each other!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kageyama screamed, banging on the locker door, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT WRITE KISS SCENES PLS


End file.
